


The first time hurts the most

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-21
Updated: 2003-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time hurts the most

Moonlight slips through the half-open window, falling on the small figure huddled on the floor of the bare room. He writhes in response, as if the single, innocuous beam from the full moon above is an impaling spike.

He feels flesh shifting, skin flowing, fur sprouting. Agony sparks like sheet lighting through his veins, pain like nothing else he has felt in his short life. Some part of his mind is yet human enough to recall that he must feel this for three nights every month for the rest of his life, and quails.

The wolf rises from the floor.


End file.
